Marshmallows and a Hint of Ipod
by jasper03
Summary: E/O challenge: Has 'thermometer','profile' and Mad Server's birthday present- a feverish Dean and an in character touch on his forehead from his brother Sam. The word 'shudder'. Sick brothers, some marshmallows and an ipod.
1. Three Hundred Dollar Marshmallows

**E/O challenge: thermometer**

**Word count: a hundred and somethin'**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for this. I couldn't stop myself. I just-I need help...lots of it! Earlier tonight Karma visited Dean in "Your Fault I'm Sick!", Karma really likes Sam and Dean...**

**Drop a review and I'll send you some Snookies (Supernatural cyber-cookies)**

* * *

Marshmallows and a Hint of Ipod

By: Jasper03

Dean was tired of watching his sick, sleeping brother. The last time he checked the thermometer, it read 102.5. Sighing, Dean stood from his spot on the bed next to his brother and began to rifle through Sam's duffle bag to entertain himself.

_Where the Hell did he get all this cash?_ "Hey Sammy?"

"Huh?"

"Who did you hustle for all this cash?"

"Can we play tomorrow De?"

_Aren't we a little old for that?_ Dean looked questioningly at his brother, but the look was lost to the feverish sibling. Then Dean had an idea. "Hey Sammy? Can I borrow three hundred bucks from your bag?"

"Okay Dean." Sam rolled over in the bed.

Dean had another idea. "Hey Sammy, can I salt and burn your Ipod?"

"Okay Dean." _Sick Sammy is awesome!_

---------

"Dean? Have you seen my Ipod?"

Dean recalled two nights ago when he roasted marshmallows over a burning electronic device. "Nope, not for a couple of days. Hand me that bag of marshmallows behind my seat."


	2. What's Yours is Mine

**E/O challenge: Profile**

**Word Count: heck if I know! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the boys, do ya think I'd be here still? Answer is yes. I adore all you muffins! It seems that it is someone's birthday- Mad Server- and though this chapter just has the weeks word in it, look back to chapter one. 'K, you read it? Remember that cold, 'cause it's making another appearance next chapter!**

**I do have something better for you Mad Server, but I fear I have run into an issue with it, so you can have it as a belated gift tomorrow! Sorry!**

* * *

Sam studied his brother's profile. He knew Dean had something to do with the disappearance of his Ipod. He knew his brother's tells. The involuntary twitches at the corners of his lips, the attitude, the way he cocked his head after he lied…Yeah Dean had something to do with it alright. There was also the missing money from his duffle bag. Sam knew for sure his brother was accountable for that.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean glanced over quickly, then focused his gaze back on the road. He reached into the marshmallow bag positioned between his legs and pulled out a handful of fluffy, sticky goodness. "Yeah, what?"

"I seem to be missing some money from my bag. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Sam stuck his hand into the bag of marshmallows as well and grabbed a handful.

Twitch, bitch, tilt. "Nope. It's not my fault you can't keep track of your stuff."

Friggin' liar! Sam grew up with Dean and could almost always tell when he was lying. Why did his brother think he could get away with it? He would have to tune into his inner manipulative little brother to get the truth out of Dean. "Man, I do not want to have to do what I did last time to get that money!"

Dean almost choked on his marshmallows. Sammy say what? What did he do? Hustle? Steal? Prosti-he wouldn't. Couldn't. Sammys don't have sex. Ever. "What did you do for that three hundred bucks? I didn't even think you went out to hustle last week."

"Ha! Caught you! How did you know it was three hundred bucks?"

Dean felt his face flush slightly. Caught! I'm a goner! He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Bull! I caught you Dean, why do you think you can still get away with it? You stole from me, your own brother!" Okay, Sam really hadn't meant to put Dean on a guilt trip. He wouldn't have said anything at all if it wasn't for his Ipod's MIA status.

"Sam, you've lived with me how long? Nearly your entire life. Would it really surprise you if I had something of yours? In case you haven't noticed, we live together. We share everything. How many of my shirts or socks are in your bag Sam? How many of my skin magazines do you have stuffed between your jeans and the bottom of the bags?"

Sam shut his mouth and blushed deeply. How did he know about that? That was supposed to be a secret!

Upon hearing no response, Dean figured he had won the round. Damn, he would have made a good lawyer! Sam would have made a pretty good one, but hot damn! Dean would have made one hell of a great one!

Sam shifted and turned his head toward the window and silence reigned for the next four hours. Until…

* * *

**Can it still be called a cliffhanger if you already know what's going to happen next? No. I guess not. *sighs***


	3. The Sound of Sickness

**E/O challenge: Mad Server's birthday present. Dean's got a fever. It develops in the next chapter. Promise!**

**Word count: Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam said I could type as many words as needed. I can breath easy this week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, but I have caught their cold...**

At first Sam didn't really pay any attention to the sneezes. An hour passed since their small argument and Dean had sneezed four times. The windows were down, no doubt, Dean had allergies.

Two hours since Sam found out Dean knew about the magazines stashed in his bag and his brother had sneezed a total of twelve times. Those are some allergies!

Three hours out and the choked coughs began. They weren't 'could do with some water' coughs. More like 'hackin' up a lung here' kind of coughs.

The next hour consisted of every sickness noise Sam _never_ wanted to hear come out of his brother.

_Cough! Hack! Cough! Hack! Hack!_ There goes a lung! _Achoo! Sniff! Achoo! Achoo!_ There goes the brain! _Sniff! Sniff! Snort!_ Nope, never mind, I think he just sucked it back up. _Groan! Cough! Achoo! Hack! Hack! Sniff! Snort! Achoo! Moan!_ Wait a second… Moan?

"Dean pull over! Now!" Dean didn't really have to be told. He was already on the shoulder of the dusty highway and jumped out of the Impala just in time to retch. Sam waited in the car for two reasons. The first being, he knew Dean wasn't throwing up food, but the nasty phlegm and snot he insisted on snuffing back up his nose and allowed to slide down his esophagus and into his stomach.

The second reason being, Sam knew that was how Dean wanted it to be. Sam had learned that real quick after Dean picked him up from Stanford. Sam hadn't been the only one to become independent while he was gone.

The younger sibling watched and waited for his older brother to get back into the car. "Can I drive for awhile Dean?"

"No."

Sam didn't care how independent the both of them had become. He didn't want it to be that way. He liked it when he and Dean took care of each other. Then Dean could do his job just like he's always done and Sam could do his. No matter how mean, rude or disgusting big brother's were, they needed love and care just like everyone else.

"Then can we stop at the next motel? I'm tired." Sam watched sweat roll down Dean's cheek and drip onto his gray t-shirt. Dean's burning up! The windows down and Dean wearing just a t-shirt, instead of his layers should have been a beacon for Sam. He kicked himself mentally for missing these clues confirming his brother's illness. It was something he'd have to work on.

"I know what you're doing Sam. I'm fine." Thanks, kid. Dean felt his heart swell knowing his little brother cared. Still, he wasn't going to make it easy. He still wanted to look like a toughie in front of Sam. He had a hero-complex and Damnit-he was naked without it!

"Dean, we've been on the road all day and I want to stretch out on a bed, not in the back of the Impala."

"If you weren't auditioning for the part of the Jolly Green Giant, we wouldn't have to stop, you know? Freaking princess!"

"Make up your mind, am I the Jolly Green Giant or a princess?" If he kept it up long enough, Dean would just surrender. He needed to practice the 'eye thing', the one that Dean swears looks like a number of different pathetic animal eyes. Doe eyes. Cow eyes. And his favorite, last of the litter, newly orphaned puppy dog sitting in the pouring rain in a cardboard box reading 'needs good home' eyes. He hadn't had to use the 'eyes' while he was in college. Without Dad and Dean, he didn't need it.

Dean glanced over and blinked. Why does the kid want to play when I don't? Always freakin' like that! Sammy wants to play minds games when I don't want him to. Sam looked at him with the 'eyes'. Dean sighed. "Alright. There's a motel up the road. We'll rest there."

Sam sat back in his seat and smiled smugly. And that's how you do it little brother style!

* * *

**I'm having loads of fun with this now! I had no idea the original drabble would turn into this... BTW, if there is something you'd like to see in one of my other fics, lemme know 'cause I like to please the readers. :)**


	4. Sometimes BandAids Hurt

**E/O Challenge: Shudder**

**Word Count: Sorry, I made this apart of my challenge ficlet. couldn't help myself. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not my boys... definitely my cold.**

**So sorry I'm late! I was having so much fun with my friend at her dorm. Forgiven?**

* * *

Sam felt at ease once he and his brother were back on the road. It had been a while since he felt at ease anywhere with anyone. Jessica's death had nearly killed him and his life was turned upside down and shook up. Dean had been by his side right after the fire and had helped him out of the rut he had landed in. The least Sam could do is help Dean through his cold.

"Hey, you're not going to turn into Nurse Sammy or anything, are you? I mean, I can take care of myself." A part of Dean wanted Sam to be there with him while he was sick, but the newer part that had developed while Sammy was in college made him want to run from Sam's help and nurse himself back to health.

"Dean, just let me help out."

"Sam, I'm a big boy now. I don't even have to ask to take the car for a spin."

"But you shouldn't have to do this alone! I want to help you." Sam met his older brother's eyes and turned away embarrassed. He hadn't meant to sound so whiney and needy, but damn it, this was his brother!

"You're just doing this so you can feel like you've done your good deed for the day and try to go back to how things were before you left us. Sam I hate to tell you, things can't be the same. We're older now and lately we've been knocked off our asses by some of life's hardest lessons. Lessons we had to learn by ourselves."

Dean gripped the Impala's steering wheel a little tighter. He so hated to be the bad guy when it came to dealing with Sam, but Sam had hurt him bad when he left. There were only two people in the world that held his heart and when Sam left, he pulled on Dean's heart so hard that he broke it in two. If he was honest, being back with Sam wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. Seeing Sam again was like ripping a band-aid off a wound and seeing Sam in pain after losing his girlfriend, that felt like someone digging the flesh out of the wound.

Sam fell silent. He always hurt the people he loved. He knew Dad had been hurt when Sam had told him he was leaving. Jess died because of him and the person he loved more than life, he had hurt so deeply he was pushing Sam away when he needed help. A shudder pushed through Sam's body when he realized Dean was right. Blinking back the hot tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, Sam turned his face to the window. Things wouldn't be the same, but he could try and make things right.

Minutes later, Dean pulled into a parking lot of a skeezy looking motel. Dean jumped out of the car immediately and ran to get a room, leaving Sam to get the bags. Dean met back with Sam at the car to grab a few things knowing his clumsy little brother would never be able to grab all the stuff and make it to the room alive and with nothing broken.

Silence reigned between the brothers the whole way to the room.

* * *

**I have one more thing to post tonight. So be on the look out for it. Its pretty, er, different... you'll see. I'm working on At A Cafe With No Pie and My Better Half Makes Me Whole. I know, I thought I was done with it too. *shrugs* over-active imagination. **


	5. Peanut M&M's Save Lives

**E/O Challenge: Light and Fade ~~~ Happy Belated B-day Indigo Night!**

**Word Count: Sorry, I made this apart of my challenge fic.**

**Disclaimer: Not my boys... yet**

**So sorry I'm late! Work. Boyfriend. Best Friend. Party. Winter Storm. No Internet. Flu. i think that explains it.**

* * *

Dean set his bags down in front of the room door as he dug the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and deposited the key back into his pocket before he twisted the knob and lazily scooted his bags inside the door with his foot. The bags remained where he had pushed them and he stepped over them, leaving them in his brother's path. Dean ignored the light switch and directed himself to the bathroom.

Sam felt bad for how things went down in the car and was about to say something when the bathroom door slammed shut. Ok. He probably deserved that. Still he wanted to make things right with his brother. Nearly tripping over his brother's bags in the dark, Sam made his way to the bathroom door.

"Dean? Hey man, can we talk about this?" Sam pressed his ear to the door and could swear he heard sniffling, but then, Dean did have a cold.

"Hey, can you open the door? We have to clear some of this up man. Dean?" Sam heard shower water turn on and he shrunk away from the door miserably. Maybe Dean just needed some time to himself. Sam wondered where the Impala's keys were so he could go out for a drive, then it occurred to him that the keys were in his brother's pocket and his brother was barricaded in the bathroom.

He slunk over to to bed furthest from the door and fell into it on his stomach. Sam propped his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. The sounds of the shower was fading as he began to think about Dean. At least Dean was dealing with his fever. It must have been bad if the first thing he did when they got in was head for the shower. Sleep tried to consume Sam and he was ready to be taken by it until he heard a large bang come from the bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam yelled across the room. Upon hearing no response, Sam shot out of bed and darted across the room to the bathroom door. His hand jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Hey man? You okay?"

"Fine!" Came an anger filled answer through the door. Sam sighed, relieved his brother was okay and decided to buy some peanut M&M's for his brother as a peace offering. The vending machine was only right down the way.

He grabbed a few dollars from his pocket and left. Dean would be out of the shower by the time he got back and would let him in. Maybe. As he walked, he thought how the afternoon had played out. Had things really changed that much between them?

The vending machine came into view and his pace quickened hoping this machine actually had Peanut M&M's. He knew Dean would eat most anything, but the M&M's had lead him to Dean when the Wendigo took him and for that both boys were grateful for their existence. Arriving in front of the machine he noticed there was one package left in the whole damn machine. Peanut M&M's. Perfect. Like it was meant to be.

He inserted the money and watched as his selection drop to the opening of the machine. He gathered it up and started back to the motel room. Now all he had to do was apologize to his-

Brother! Sam saw water leaking from under the door. He buried the M&M's in his back pocket and hurried to the door. The young hunter knew the door was locked and his brother had the key to the door.

* * *

**I'll post this week's challenge later :) This was to make up for last week and the week before... actually I got the week before... whatever. review please :)**


End file.
